


Harry Potter and the Warden Corps

by AsherStorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherStorm/pseuds/AsherStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry is given the opportunity to achieve a greater destiny then anyone ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over a complex that was a cross between a castle and a military base, as the people inside went about their daily routines. As the first rays of the sun shone upon a young man’s face, he stirred from his sleep, arose from his bed and stretched. Harry Potter stood in his sparsely furnished room, with only a bed, a dresser, and a small window that overlooked the training ground to keep him company. Through that window, Harry could see a few of the younger lads working with their commanders.  
You see after Harry's terrible second year, his relatives didn't want anything to do with him or his freakiness. So when a group came to the Dursley's door and asked if they could take him off their hands, they practically pushed the young wizard out the door. This group sought Harry for his power. After all, defeating the basilisk had awakened a power in the young man that was rare. A power known only to the wardens.  
Wardens are what you might call battle mages; they specialize in elemental magic. Wardens usually take up two elements, although there have been some known to master as many as three. Wardens take skill with mundane types of combat, primarily bladed weapons. They don't just train humans either; they take Elves, Dwarves, Vamps, Weres, Satyrs, and Goblins. Harry looked at these wardens from his bedroom window, knowing that he would begin his training with them the very next day.  
As promised, Harry started his training as soon as dawn broke. He was given a test to see which element he would be able to control. The test is pretty simple. Just by placing a few drops of blood in to a bowl and waiting to see which spheres of light will come out of said bowl, one can determine the different elements that they are able to control. Each color had a corresponding element: dark blue for water, red for fire, brown for earth, yellow for lightning, light blue for air, grey for steel, green for wood, turquoise for ice, white for light, and black for dark.  
When Harry's results came back he felt the urge to hit his head. After hearing about the Wardens and their usual limit on elemental control, he had a suspicion that this was going to happen. The lights that shone out were for Air, Lighting, Ice, Water, and Light. 'Why me' Harry thought, 'why can't I ever be normal?!' The warden that had accompanied him was in shock and quickly sent for the Grand Warden, who came as quickly as possible. If three elements were rare then five were never heard of.  
The moment the Grand Warden walked into the room Harry felt the power level in the room spike. The man before him stood in regal white robes. He had old wise eyes and a face that looked like it had seen plenty of battles. A few scars decorated his chin and cheeks. His hair was tamed into a tail behind his head and was white as snow. He had a beard that Harry actually preferred than the comical one Dumbledore wore. His deep voice resonated in the testing chamber, "This young man shall be bequeathed the name of the Storm Warden, teach him and he shall be one our greatest warriors," and with that he walked out of the room leaving three wardens and Harry alone. Finally one of them snapped out of it and stated quite cheerily "Well let's get started shall we?" And thus began Harry's training as the Storm Warden.  
\--  
It is important to note that the Wardens find resistance from one source: the Shades. The Shades are a vicious race from the beyond the Veil of Shadows. They are warriors whose only real strength is in number. Not much is known of Shades. From what few studies have been done they are a gruesome and most vile form of the undead. They were summoned by a Dark Warden that fell many centuries ago. He was a Master Warden, but his obsession with dark elements led him to turn towards evil and in doing so he summoned the first of the Shades. After that the Wardens took it upon themselves to battle this menace and the darkness that spawned from their own corps.  
Harry learned all of this on his first day and took it to heart. The wardens also taught him that a Warden team consisted of three members. Usually the elements are matched evenly between the three and together they are supremely powerful. The masters thought long and hard about what elements would go well with the Storm Warden. Finally, after many hours of discussing it they decided to match him up with a dwarf by the name of Orsin Hammersteele, who had the power over earth and steel, and a Satyr with the power of wood and fire that went by the name of Paner. And thus began one of the most powerful teams in creation, and this creation marked the beginning of Harry's greatest adventure ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
The beast bounded through the tall trees and grass, panting and sweating. He had to get away. He may have done bad things but he had to get away. As he ran past a particularly large oak he heard a hiss as an arrow sank into the bark. He gave a yelp and ran faster. As soon as his pace picked up a shadow appeared in front of him. The beast didn’t have time to think before a heavy slam landed firmly in his chest. He fell back, wounded, and looked up to see a dwarf with a clichéd large hammer on his shoulder.   
Orsin stood over the beast triumphantly; Harry was right, scare it enough and it’ll fall into a trap. He looked down at the ogre that had terrorized the town just a mile away, confident that their mission was close to completion. The team had been given a mission to hunt this ogre down and dispose of it. Harry had come up with a brilliant plan: smoke the thing using Paner’s bow and arrows then have Orsin smash it with his hammer. But it all went to Hell the moment the ogre’s eyes turned red (you see when an ogre is cornered it has the same flight or fight reflex as any normal being but with an ogre its usually fight and fight) and hit Orsin in the chest, sending him flying into one of the trees.  
Harry swung down from the branch he was observing from and drew his twin short swords (they were black steel with a gold pommel and resembled gladiuses. They strapped to his back with the hilt poking over the right shoulder, and his left hip in a black leather sheath.) He gave the monster an X-shaped slash on his chest, while still in midair, only to be hit the same way as Orsin. Unlike the dwarf though, Harry managed right himself and land on his feet, skidding back a few feet. Harry’s eyes brightened briefly. He sheathed the sword in his left hand, (that would be the one that goes in his back) and sent a blast of lightning from his hand, slamming it straight into the angry creature’s chest. Suddenly the ground opened up around the ogre’s feet and held him in place.   
An arrow flew over Harry’s shoulder, as he glared at the mad creature, and slammed into its eye sending blood everywhere. You’d think that that would kill it but no, it just made it angrier. Harry took the opportunity though to use his ice abilities to freeze the upper half of the ogre’s body. A shadow appeared over head and a giant hammer smashed into its head squishing it (which is an amazing accomplishment, Ogres have very hard skulls.) The Ogre fell over dead just as the sun rose, bathing the three Wardens in the day’s first light.   
Orsin wore steel battle armor dyed various shades of brown and red. He was approximately three and a half feet tall, coming only just past Harry’s hips. His beard was at least half his height (even though he was only seventeen), and shone with a brown hue that complimented his leather perfectly. Paner was clothed in earth toned dyed leather as well, but her wardrobe consisted more of greens and blues, choosing instead to represent the grass and sky. These two, when put next to each other, looked as if they were about to attend some sort of Earth Day rally, or at least go hug a few trees. Harry, on the other hand, wore gray steel armor, accented with ice blue designs. His black hair was shagging in his face, almost eclipsing his vision. Harry had to constantly move the hair out of his face so that he could see properly (something that Orsin and Paner had no trouble making fun of.)  
Harry bent down and pried open the mouth of the dead ogre and tugged the curved tusk from its mouth, proof that the mission had been accomplished. As he stood he pushed the hair out of his eyes, earning a chuckle from Orsin and a smile from Paner, and placed the tusk in a leather pouch on his belt. Harry looked at his friends “This seemed too easy, one small ogre done in, in a five minute fight? What are we missing?” His friends looked worried as they too put the pieces together. As it all clicked a roar from the opposite side of the wood echoed out. There at the edge of the trees stood a full grown female Ogre (they are usually almost twice the size of the males and meaner as well).   
It was ten feet tall, with stone grey skin that’s very spell resistant, long matted nasty hair, and rags that thankfully cover her body. She also carried a large club that had spikes and looked very menacing. Harry took one look and sighed loudly, “I hate being right, Paner high branch cover fire, Orsin with me for a frontal assault” with their orders given the group sprang into action. The two boys sped forward drawing their weapons.  
Orsin’s hammer smashed into the ogre’s knee as Harry, using his swords, slashed through the hamstring on the opposite leg just as an arrow shot right in to the eye just like the one before it. The creature fell pretty quickly after that, landing on its back with a furious roar, thrashing her arms about wildly. Orsin got hit and went flying…again. Harry managed to dodge only by a hairs breadth though; he tried to slice the arm only to have his sword bounce right off. An arrow flew an inch from Harry’s nose and smacked into the ogre’s soft flesh of the hand, pinning it to the ground. Harry took that opportunity to use his lightning ability again and sent a much more powerful bolt directly into the beast’s heart, stunning it for a moment which left Orsin to pound his hammer into its shoulder, crushing it. Harry and Orsin converged on the head; Harry stabbed his sword through the only good eye it had left going into the brain at the moment Orsin’s hammer came down on top of the cranium killing it stone dead.  
Paner joined the two boys standing over the body of the ogre. Orsin let out a groan as he leaned on the hammer, probably had a broken rib or two from slamming into trees repeatedly. Harry already obtained the tusk of the second ogre and placed in his pouch and had his weapons sheathed. He stood, looking at his friends of nearly five years and smiled “Now we can go home.” The trio went back to their camp, packed up, and headed back to the Warden’s base.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
The Warden Command base is set up like a fortress; it has the command Headquarters (which has the Grand Masters quarters and the unassigned masters, as well as a meeting hall and a ceremony hall). There are also three squad command centers (which house the masters in charge of the particular squad and a meeting hall) and three team houses per squad (which houses teams in a three bedroom house). A squad is made up of ten people, three teams of three and the master of the squad. There are obviously three squads; they are named after magical creatures and their battle types. There is the Griffon Squad (they use their intellect for battle strategies), the Phoenix Squad (which are peaceful but can turn violent and protective and lead opponents into false security) and the Dragon Squad (they are the violent ones, “shoot first ask questions never”, but they do hold the most power) this is Harry’s team’s squad.  
Harry, Orsin, and Paner were standing in the Dragon Squad Master’s office, reporting in after they got back. Sitting on the desk was the tusk of the first ogre as proof that the creature wouldn’t bother the village again. “You have done good work as always. In fact, I have been given orders to promote you guys, one order I wholly agree with. Congratulations you are now considered S class Wardens which also means new weapons. Report to the armory ASAP and receive your new weapons and armor.” The trio left as soon as they were dismissed and headed for the armory.  
The armory was a stone building that was little more than an entrance way that held a flight of stairs that led down to an underground cave that was turned into a ceremony room. Sitting on a pedestal was an orb much like the one that’s used on new recruits. Only this one was used to give those who upped rank were given new weapons. They place their hands on the orb and fill it with magic and the magic will shift the weapons to the form that most supports the wielder’s magic. So when Orsin touched the orb his hammer (that was strapped to his back) started to glow and the shape changed, soon the hammer was a large battle axe, both heads shining and the handle made of silver with leather on the grip. After a few experimental swings he moved to the next orb with a big grin on his face. The next orb was set up for armor it worked the same way as the weapon one.  
Next up was Paner. She walked up and placed up her hands on the orb and her bow and quiver glowed and shifted shape, instead of a quiver and bow she now had a crossbow that had a rapid fire mechanism (much like the one form the movie Van Helsing). Along the canister that held the bolts were runes that meant endless, meaning never ending clip. Paner held the crossbow like she was going to fire it, grinned and went to join Orsin by the armor orb.  
Finally it was Harry’s turn; he walked up to the orb. He was kind of sad about getting new weapons; he liked his swords and they served him well. Harry hesitantly placed his hands on the orb, he felt the drain instantly, and Harry also saw out of the corner of his eye that his weapons began to glow. Soon the glow faded and he pulled out the swords, both of them, and smiled. In his hands were the exact same weapons only the metal changed, instead of black iron the blade was now silver, and the hilt and pommel had now changed to a bronze-like metal. The new swords were light; almost feather light, and after a few test swings Harry was more than satisfied and sheathed the weapons. He then walked over to the armor orb and watched as Orsin placed his hands on it.  
This time when Orsin touched the orb his armor glowed making it look like he himself was glowing. When the glow faded he was standing there in battle armor that looked like it was carved from stone. It was rough, granite-looking armor with steel trim. Though it looked heavier than heavy, from the look on Orsin’s face, you could tell it was lighter than air. Atop his head was a helmet with the same granite look, while the curled ram horns on either side of the helmet were made of steel. Over all his armor and weapon matched the stone and steel mage that he was.  
It was Paner’s turn, and when her hands touched the orb she glowed like Orsin did but this time when the glow faded she wasn’t wearing heavy armor. Paner was wearing a red leather tunic with brown trim, brown breeches with high brown leather boots. Her shoulders were armored in dark brown hardened leather that didn’t restrict movement and came to her mid-biceps. (Pretty much think Legolas’ armor). She drew her new crossbow and smiled as she aimed it at Harry and winked, she was one happy satyr.  
Finally Harry placed his hands on the orb and again felt the magic power flow into the orb and he felt his armor recede. When the light faded he was left standing in a skin-tight ice blue sleeveless shirt with a dark grey dragon skin jacket, as well as grey dragon skin pants with black leather boots. If you’re sitting there thinking that won’t protect him, Harry could feel the familiar magic and figured the skin came from a storm dragon, which would not only amplify his power but has some of the hardest and most spell resistant skin of any dragon alive.  
Harry then looked at his friends all of them in new armor equipped with their new weapons and smiled, “Well let’s get back to the house.” The three walked out of the armory and right to their team house. They threw their bags in each of their rooms, and all collapsed in the living room on the comfy sofas.  
As Harry sat there he thought of all that had happened in this last four years. He had just saved the school and killed the monster of Slytherin and they just threw him back with the vilest of muggles out there. Then he was taken by an amazing group of people that trained him and made him more powerful both in magic and personality. Sure he missed his friends but he had made new friends (that didn’t mean better) and in all honesty wizard’s magic made him feel bored. It held no excitement, no true combat capabilities, and you had to rely on a piece of wood and wave it around funnily. While he would love to see his friends again, Harry didn’t know if he was ready to return to the wizarding world. Because once he is back he is famous and he has that bull’s eye on his forehead (Sigh.)  
They hadn’t been resting for an hour when a knock on the door echoed through the house. Harry stood groaning as his muscles yelled at him, and answered the door. It was an aid of the Grand-Master (children of Wardens that don’t hold the ability for Warden Magic, but still want to help), and he said “The Grand Master wishes to see you” then left. Harry sighed and called out to the other two “Oi, we’re going the see the GM grab your gear and let’s move out.” This was met by twin groans coming from the dwarf and the satyr as they did as Harry said.  
The three walked through Warden Command, arriving at HQ pretty quickly. They were led up several flights of stairs before coming to the Grand Master’s door. Before any of them could knock the deep familiar voice came from behind the door, “Enter young Storm Warden.” Harry opened the door, it was to a Spartan office where there were a few filing cabinets and a couple if chairs in front of the mahogany stained desk. Though what drew the trio’s attention was the man behind the desk. He looked exactly the same as he did four years ago though there were more age lines on his face. The Grand Master stood and gave a warm smile to Harry, being the only other Warden that uses light the Grand Master naturally taught him, and motioned for the team to sit in the chairs.  
“I have a high level mission for you three; it seems the shades have reappeared.” Paner and Orsin gasped while Harry’s face hardened “They seem to have a certain goal in mind, they seem to want to take control of land that holds great power and if they gain control of it they just might be able to wipe us out. You are being sent there to prevent that from happening.” The Grand Master looked right into the emerald eyes of the young man sitting in front him, as if daring him to ask the question. “And where is this land, sir?” The older man sighed and pulled a file from one of the cabinets and threw said file down on to the desk right in front of Harry. It only had one word on the folder, “HOGWARTS.” Harry sighed and thought it’s gonna be a long mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Harry sat in front of the fire in the house as he looked over the file that the Wardens had on his old school. It was pretty extensive; the Wardens seemed to know everything that has ever happened inside of Hogwarts since…well since it opened. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as he read who Head Girl was this coming year, and it sent him deep into thought. Hermione. Harry had known he had a thing for her for almost three years now and it was one of the few things that made him excited about this mission. At the same time however he was scared, what if they were mad at him, what if Hermione didn’t forgive him, and what if she was in love with someone else? There were so many what ifs that it made Harry’s stomach clench, so he decided not to dwell on it; instead he looked at the file on the shades.  
As you know shades are creatures from beyond the Veil of Shadows, but they aren’t like dementors. While dementors are specter like creatures that suck the soul from your body and rely on their auras effect on humans to attack, shades on the other hand are specters but they wield spectral weapons and as previously stated their only strength is numbers. Harry had encountered shades once before, when he was a in his first year with the Wardens, they were pretty easy even for a trainee. So it was safe to say that as Harry was now they weren’t even a problem, the problem was their master, Dark Warden, and he was still alive and still very much powerful. If he was after the power of that land then Harry was gonna be the only one to be able to take him on.  
Realizing the time Harry stood and went to his room. It was a Spartan affair the only personality were three pictures and a Gryffindor pennant above the bed. On the night stand was a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione just after she had been revived from being petrified. On top of Harry’s dresser were two other pictures, one was the team after their first mission and the other was Harry’s favorite, it was of just him and Hermione, just before Harry left school they were standing in front of the express. Harry smiled at that particular picture before going to sleep as a thought went through his mind ‘I’ll see you soon Hermione.’  
_  
The next morning Harry woke up to the sounds of arguing and the smells of breakfast being cooked. He stood and groaned as his joints popped and creaked, Harry got dressed and walked into the kitchen where the usual argument was going on. “Listen you goat-legged hippie you can shove whatever problem ya got with me eating meat” Orsin’s voice boomed, making Harry wince at the noise. “And you listen you hairy Neanderthal, those slabs of meat were living creatures, every slab you cook and eat is murder and you should be ashamed” Paner’s voice shrieked, again making Harry wince. “You murder things for a living!” Orsin yelled back. “Those are dark creatures, it’s different!” Paner defended. This happened every morning, “Ok enough!” Harry’s voice stopped the two team members yelling, “There any coffee?” he asked as he looked at the dwarf and the satyr. Soon a steaming mug of coffee was sitting in front of the Storm Warden, to appease the savage beast. Harry was a cranky monster unless he had his morning coffee.  
The team ate their breakfast and got their gear together, they were leaving that afternoon. Harry packed his battle gear, the files (on Hogwarts, the shades, and every dark family that could help the Dark Warden), sharpening tools and several sets of clothes, not to mention some food and spare knife...or two. Orsin and Paner both packed the same things pretty much except no files. They took all their gear to the stables to be loaded on their rides.  
Now Wardens don’t ride horses, they ride bolfs (a cross between a bear and a wolf), large burly wolf type creatures that are faster and fiercer than any horse out there. The Wardens ride these so that when dismounted and attacked from all sides, the steed wouldn’t be defenseless and the Warden wouldn’t be stranded. Each Warden is assigned their own bolf as a trainee, and they train with them day in and day out building a bond and strengthening their own mounted battle skills. Orsin’s bolf was a lot like him, shorter, stockier; a little meaner than most, it was dark brown and have very pronounced fangs with powerful legs and a black tuft of fur on the end of its tail, named Stone. Paner’s own bolf was a reddish brown, slimmer than the average bolf and much more nimble and the most wolf-looking out of the team as well as the fastest she named hers Loba. Now Harry’s was a light grey fur that was the largest and fiercest of the three, it was a proud strong alpha that saw all of the team as its pack, Harry named his bolf Tempest (Temp for short).  
Harry, Orsin, and Paner strapped their gear onto the saddles that were placed on the bolfs. The three were in their normal everyday clothes. Harry was in a black hoodie, blue jeans, and the black boots from his battle gear, not to mention he had his swords strapped on (always waiting for an attack.) Orsin wore traditional dwarven clothes of red and gold, and tan breeches and brown leather boots; he had his axe strapped to the back of the saddle. Paner had her lower half exposed (the goat half), and she had her crossbow sitting on her lap ready to bring up at a moment’s notice.  
With all their gear packed up, the bolfs saddled up, and with permission from both their squad master and the Grand Master, the team headed north to the only other place Harry had called home and to the only girl that had captured his heart…should be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Harry, Orsin and Paner had been on the road for three days now and they were closing in on their destination. They had taken a shortcut that seemed oddly familiar to Harry as the bolfs walked through the dense trees of a large forest. An owl hooted from a tree above the path (not that there was much of one) and made Paner jump and almost fall out of her saddle. Temp stopped mid-stride and brought his head up, cocking it to the side, Stone and Loba copied the bolfs movements and looked the right of them. Then the three Wardens heard what their bolfs did, loud scuttling and screeches that seemed other worldly. From over the hill came a swarm of spiders, large, hairy, black spiders, and the size of a Labrador.   
It was in that second that Harry realized where they were and groaned, “Guys welcome to the Forbidden Forest home of the acromantula.” Paner whimpered which was barely audible, “I really hate spiders” and then there was no more time for talking as the team was overrun by the spiders. After countless dead spiders and tirelessly slashing and hacking (Harry), and chunks of earth smashing (Orsin), and roots form from trees crushing (Paner), Harry had had enough. He raised his hands and called upon the powers of light and sent a wave of energy that blasted away all the surrounding spiders and then a dome of white energy encased the team. Orsin and Paner looked at Harry worryingly; it took a lot of energy out of Harry to use the power of light. They took that opportunity and got their bolfs to head full tilt in the direction they needed to go.  
After about three miles they slowed their bolfs to cool off. They decided to dismount and take stock of the last attack, and after checking everything the only thing afflicting them was drained magic, Harry especially. They decided to rest for a bit in the clearing, sitting there sipping water, enjoying the sun filtering through the canopy of leaves, it was quite peaceful. Till there was a rustle in the bushes on the far side of the clearing, in the blink of an eye Harry stood and had his swords drawn. Out of the bushes walked skeletal like horse, with a dark mane, and leathery wings. It was a foal so it was small but it wasn’t alone, shortly followed it was what can only be assumed as its mother. Paner cooed and went over to pet the young foal, while Orsin rolled his eyes at her antics, and Harry chuckled at the two.  
Temp, Loba, and Stone were laying lazily in the sun, though they all picked up their heads about thirty seconds before a twig was heard being snapped right behind the team. Harry spun with the sword on his hip drawn, Paner’s crossbow was aimed at the point, and Orsin…well he had left his axe attached on his saddle. What had caused the sound was a very hairy man that was the size of two men, standing there with his crossbow pointed at the only unarmed Warden (Poor Orsin). He was looking around at them but stopped when he reached Harry. The crossbow fell from the giant mans hands and with a speed that was surprising for a man his size, he crushed the human Warden in a hug “Oi Harry, you’re alive! I have missed you so much, everyone said you were dead but I didn’t believe it for a minute! Oh I’m so happy your home” the rest of the words were indecipherable from the sobs. Paner lowered her crossbow, from Harry’s descriptions this man was Hagrid, so she just smiled and observed as the two men reunited.  
Hagrid stood there holding Harry crying his heart out, the young man caught a few words like, “Dumbledore” and “Knew all along” and kept saying “Hermione will be happy” over and over. Harry finally managed to get himself out of Hagrid’s grip, and patted the half giant on the back, “Yeah Hagrid, I’m back. I missed you too.” He said soothingly, this was a side of Harry that only his team saw, the other Wardens saw a hardened, sarcastic, jackass of a seventeen year old. But here was Harry Potter, the Storm Warden, the Boy-Who-Lived, standing there being all soothing to the one of the few people that saw what he went through as a child and the one who introduced him to the world of magic.  
Quick as a flash Hagrid had grabbed Harry around the waist and started to carry him in the direction of the castle, he was stopped however by three bolfs and two Wardens (Orsin now armed.) “What are you doing?” Orsin brandished his axe menacingly; Hagrid looked at them as if seeing them for the first time. “Hagrid these are my friends, we are headed up to the castle ourselves so I’d be happy to accompany you if you want to take us there.” Harry’s voice was soothing and happy trying to appease his friend. Hagrid nodded his head, picked up his crossbow in the grass and walked in the direction of Hogwarts, all the while a large grin on his face.  
_  
Hagrid lead the three Wardens through the halls of the castle, leaving the bolfs outside near the door. Harry followed the groundskeeper through the familiar halls with a sense of excitement, and dread at being shoved into the limelight again. Once they reached a stone gargoyle Orsin and Paner looked confused, out of all the stories that Harry had told them he never mentioned a gargoyle. Hagrid looked at the statue and said “Sugar Quill” and the gargoyle jumped out of the way and waited dutifully for the for people to pass so it could resume its post.  
They walked up the spiral staircase and to an oak door that guarded the office of the second wisest man he had ever known (the first being the Grand Master), Hagrid knocked on the door an old voice told them to enter. There sat the most powerful wizard of the age Albus Perceval Wulfred Brian Dumbledore, all regal in his royal purple robes with stars on them, his long white beard, and his startling blue eyes, just like Harry remembered. Fawkes was sitting in the corner and as soon has Harry walked in he gave a happy trill and perched himself on Harry’s shoulder. Dumbledore’s face was very comical in his shock, though to give the man credit he recovered quickly. “Harry, my boy, you’re alive” the grin on his face was full of joy and pride “and I see you have joined the Wardens, oh I am very proud of you.” The old wizard rose from behind his desk, walked around and gave the human Warden a grandfatherly hug. “It’s good to see you as well Professor, but as you know we are here to protect the school…as usual” Harry added that last part under his breath, which caused a chuckle from everybody.  
“Yes, well the students will be thrilled to have you back, they arrive tonight and if two of you could be stationed on the platform and one of you by the door that might be the best way.” Dumbledore looked at the three assembled as they looked at each other seeming to have a non verbal conversation. “Sounds good but we’re going to reverse it, I’ll be stationed on the platform and Orsin and Paner will be in the entrance hall, if that’s alright with you Professor?” Harry asked looking into those twinkling blue eyes. “Should work splendidly my boy, should work splendidly” and the plan was set. As night fell Harry got on top of Tempest and headed down to the platform, while Orsin and Paner stood in the Entrance Hall all of them cloaked in black robes, or in Harry’s case grey. Little did they know that their mission would truly start tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Hermione Granger stared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, in sadness, while her boyfriend Ron Weasley sat in a huff next to her. She got like this every year since third year when Harry disappeared, when they boarded the train and for the first week or so she would get all quiet and depressed, but after that initial week she was back to her usual self. Ron knew that it was Harry or his memory that was bringing her down (which is ironic seeing as the last time he saw him, Harry had just defeated an evil memory.) He was used to it by now but that didn’t mean he liked it. Sure he missed his old best friend, but he made his peace with it years ago. He hated watching his girlfriend of almost a year feel down about a guy who was claimed dead years ago, and it made him feel jealous of Harry even now and he didn’t like that at all.  
As the train pulled into the station the Head Girl (Hermione) noticed something that she wasn’t told about, a tall stranger, wearing a grey pants and jacket with a hood pulled over their eyes, swords strapped to their person and they were standing in-front of a massive evil looking creature. The students that got off before her were looking at the stranger with hesitation until Hagrid’s voice boomed over the crowd and the rain (it had been raining all afternoon) “First years over here; everyone else to your carriages.” That made the students move and get to their proper destinations. Hermione was the last to get into a carriage with Ron right behind her. She never took her eyes off the grey man, and she felt that their eyes were on her as well.  
When the carriages arrived at the school’s front doors, two more figures were waiting outside of them; one was shorter in stone grey armor holding a giant axe with a helmet on showing that he was a dwarf. The other was a satyr (she could tell by the small horns on the top of her head) wearing red and brown leather with a deadly-looking crossbow in her hands. Confused, Hermione walked in to the Great Hall sending a questioning look to the head table, only to see Professor Dumbledore looking happier than he had in a very long time.   
As the sorting and feast went underway, Hermione’s thoughts wandered, like they do at the beginning of every year, to Harry. She honestly thought that this year was the best chance of getting her long time crush back. Yes, she had a crush on Harry pretty much as long as he had known him and the fact that he was gone hit her hard. Though her instincts told her that something big was going to happen and it was going to involve the emerald-eyed wizard. As those thoughts entered her mind a great white flare lit up the sky and that’s when everything went crazy.  
_  
Harry stood on the platform as he watched the students stare at him until Hagrid brought them back to reality. Then he saw her. Hermione had disembarked the train holding the hand of his old best friend Ron, that made his heart clench but he kept his composure. When the last student had left the platform safely, which just had to be the girl he cared most for, he got on to Tempest and headed up to the school at a leisurely pace just enjoying the rain and the school grounds. That was until he heard the sound of cloaks swishing from the forest.  
The young Warden turned and saw about a hundred and fifty shades flying over the trees towards the school. “Shit!” Was the only word that left his mouth as he drew his sword with his right hand and spurred Tempest forward to his top speed. Harry also let off a flare that was to signal Orsin and Paner that danger was fast approaching and they were to barricade the school.  
Harry managed to cut off the charge of the specters and rolled off the back of his bolf, shooting a bolt of lightning at a shade while using his sword that was in his right hand to swipe right through two of the shades. A hack here, a slash there, a lightning bolt at another, Tempest taking down two at once, Harry kept fighting till there weren’t any left which didn’t take very long at all. The young Warden thought that was it and he could relax, but he was wrong. Harry was thrown back by a blast of dark energy, throwing him into the ground pinning him there. There was a chuckle from the direction the blast came from and a yelp. When Harry looked in that direction he saw a young man with glowing purple eyes, robed in blood red with a black trim and iron gauntlets, holding a staff with an obsidian skull on the top. In that instance Harry knew exactly who it was, the Dark Warden (the yelp coming from Tempest being hit.)  
“Orsin, Paner! CODE: SKULL, Highest Priority” Harry yelled using his power over air to amplify his voice and that’s all he got out as another blast hit him in the head.  
_  
Once that flare went up the female satyr came bursting into the hall, her crossbow aimed at the door looking slightly worried. The hall was silent for a few minutes, Hermione stood and walked up to the head table to ask what was going on when an eerily familiar voice came yelling through the hall (and probably the couple miles surrounding the castle.) “Orsin, Paner! CODE: SKULL, Highest Priority.” The satyr paled significantly, her eyes widened, and her hands shook. There was an explosion that came from the Entrance Hall and the dwarf from earlier came flying in and landed at the feet of the armed female. In walked a man whose aura made the entire room feel like a hundred dementors just came in, it was a young man with glowing purple eye, robed in blood red with a black trim and iron gauntlets, and an evil smile on his face. One word came to Hermione’s mind as she laid eyes on the man and that was “evil.”  
The man flicked a ball of dark energy at Paner and sent her flying back till she hit her head on the Head Table. The Dark Warden chuckled at the scared faces in the room, as he spun around surveying the room he stopped on the only person left standing in the hall. Hermione stood frozen as the Dark Warden looked at her. Before he could take a step forward, a bolt of lightning stopped him from whatever he had planned on doing.   
“Take one more step and you’ll have to deal with me!” a fierce voice came from the door way, the entire hall turned to see the grey man standing there. Though now the hood was down and they could see his face, he had short but wild hair (reminding the muggle-born students of the actor Josh Duhamel), a strong face and an intense expression, and in his hands were two silver swords. But what made Hermione and some of the older students gasp was the fact that his eyes were a beautiful emerald, and he had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.   
Harry Potter glared at the man that was the villain of the Wardens, now the man that threatened his first very home and he was mad, so mad that the weather was picking up and making it rain heavier. “Storm Warden, what a cute little name.” his deep voice made people feel like they were hearing nails on a chalkboard. All of a sudden a bolt was sent flying from Paner at the evil man, he spun, however and caught the bolt an inch from his face. Harry used that distraction to charge the Dark Warden, as he moved (using his power over air to increase his speed) he charged the blades of his swords with light energy and he struck, but so did the Dark Warden.  
Harry had sliced into the Dark Wardens leg and arm, but the man of darkness had summoned a black blade, about the size of a dagger, and stabbed into Harry’s right shoulder. The Dark Warden looked down at Harry with loathing, “Hm, an insect managed to sting me, so I will let you all live for now,” and the man vanished in a black cloud. Harry stood there with the blade still in his shoulder as the hall erupted in noise and a few people came to the aid of the Storm Warden, but he never found out who because his vision blacked out and he passed out only being saved from hitting his head on the floor by Orsin. Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts alright, definitely with a bang, one most will never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
Harry awoke to a familiar white room and groan out loud, “Ugh! Why here?” he asked out loud to the seeming emptiness, but he was shocked to be answered by a chuckle. The young Warden turned his head to see Dumbledore sitting next to his bed smiling. “Uh Professor…have you been watching me sleep?” the wizard chuckled again “Goodness no I just arrived two minutes ago and sat down just in time to hear your exclamation.” Harry sighed at the humor the Headmaster seemed to find at his dismay, as he sat up he mockingly glared at the old man. “What happened?” Harry asked as he shifted in the bed, “Well my boy you have been in a coma for the past four years…” the old man said while trying (and failing) to keep a straight face. Soon though Dumbledore was laughing heartily at his own joke, and once he calmed down he explained what had happened after Harry had passed out, that is to say they carried him to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pompfrey healed the knife wound and the poison that was injected in there as well.  
After an hour or so Dumbledore left and gave Harry the chance to escape, though sadly just as his feet touched the ground Harry heard someone clearing their throat right behind him making him jump. No one should be able to sneak up on a Warden but this evil women with here evil nasty potions seemed to be able to do just that. “Mister Potter, you should remember how this works even with your absence, no one leaves this wing without my say so.” Her stern looked pinned Harry to the bed. Sighing Harry returned to his sitting position in the bed, “So when will you let me leave?” he asked as innocently as possible. “Oh, you’ll be out by dinner if you behave.” Soon as those words left her mouth doors opened up and two people walked in and made a B-line towards Harry.  
Orsin and Paner stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at the Storm Warden with worrying eyes, “You ok man?” Orsin asked looking at his best friend in the hospital bed. “Yeah, why are guys freaking out? This isn’t the first time you all have visited in a medic wing.” Harry replied with a chuckle causing the other two to crack a grin, as they remembered the numerous times he ended in a hospital bed. “But none of those times involved the Dark Warden.” Paner’s small voice interrupted the boys’ musings. “Yeah but I’m ok, Madam Pompfrey has never failed to heal anything yet” Replied the bed ridden Warden with a cocky grin. The three talked about patrol and positions for standing guard duty till the nurse came in and released Harry from bed (which surprised him because he didn’t think they had been talking all that long) he dressed in a hoodie, jeans, and boots and they headed down with the rest of the students to get some food.  
As they made it to the Entrance Hall Harry stopped, this time he wasn’t going in there to fight he was going in there to eat, and by doing that he has to face the school for the first time in four years. He was just about to take a step forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder; Harry turned and saw the two people he had missed most in the last four years that is till he was punched in the face.  
_  
Hermione woke that morning and was happy, Harry was back and she would go see him before breakfast. She got dressed and exited the Head Girls dorm and walked down to the common room and met Ron. She greeted him with a peck on the lips and a bright smile, though that smile changed to a frown when the duo saw that Dumbledore was standing outside seemingly waiting for them. “Ah Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley I must ask you to not visit Harry just yet, he is trying to adjust to being in the castle again though I promise you, you will see him at dinner.” Ron sighed but nodded his head, he wanted to see his friend but at the same time he saw the injury that he got last night and knew that one was worse than the basilisk bite four years ago. Hermione looked like she was going to punch the Headmaster, but at a squeeze given to her hand by Ron she grudgingly nodded her head still glaring at the old man and so the day went on…oh joy.  
All day Hermione was seething at the fact that she couldn’t see Harry however somehow it turned from that to being mad at Harry himself, for no reason other than being gone for four years. Her anger almost doubled when she saw the two other Wardens head up to the Hospital Wing to visit Harry (she had a class in a room that was down the hall from the wing.) Then when it came time for dinner she had calmed down slightly, but when she saw the three Wardens laughing the anger came flooding back and she had to vent out her anger somehow. So she pulled Ron by the hand until she was standing right behind Harry and she placed her hand on his shoulder, and when he turned she pulled back her arm and punched him right in the jaw, really hurting her hand and definitely getting Harry’s attention in the process.  
Harry stood there confused, why had she hit him? He brought up his head and gave her a look that showed the confusion he felt. A split second later he was struck in the chest by Hermione as she hugged him burying her face in her chest as she wept. Harry looked at Ron confused, he gave the Warden a shrug of the shoulders and a smile on his face, all of his worries seemed to float away at the sight of his missing best friend. Ron came forward and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder in a one arm hug. Paner and Orsin stood there smiling at the reunited friends; they knew how much Harry had missed the two of them over the years.  
Harry managed to disentangle himself from his friends (though it was kind of hard to get Hermione off when he really didn’t want her to let go) “Ron, Hermione meet Orsin and Paner my teammates and friends, guys meet Ron and Hermione my oldest friends” Harry said, though he wouldn’t admit it he was nervous at the two friends meeting. He wanted them to get along they all were his closest friends after all he didn’t need them fighting. Hermione walked forward with her hand extended and shook Paner’s hand with a smile on her face. “A pleasure to meet you Paner, good to see you have taken such good care of Harry” Paner in turn smiled “Same to you Hermione Harry has told us so much about you two.” Ron and Orsin shared similar niceties, Harry sighed in relief that earned a punch on the arm from Orsin. “Now you just have to face the rest of the school” Orsin said looking at the Storm Warden with a grin making Harry groan, he hated being the center of attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Dinner was a tense affair; everyone kept staring and pointing at Harry while Ron and Hermione acted as a buffer from the people actually coming up to him, he was still very uncomfortable. Orsin and Paner lucked out; they had patrols along the property lines of the school Loba and Stone using their superior nose to sniff out trouble. Harry sighed at the admiring looks from the younger years (hearing the stories of his deeds from the older students). He looked at the head table and was meet with the loathing glare of the potions master “Something’s never change” He muttered under his breath making Hermione and Ron laugh, they knew who he looked at.  
Harry then caught the eye of another old friend, Malfoy, but this one he decided to be a bit of an ass, so he waved and grinned cheekily. Malfoy’s face turned from pale to red, he sneered and tried to ignore the Warden, sadly Harry liked to push the issues now. “Miss me Malfoy?” He called across the hall with an irritating smirk, Ron and Hermione were shocked at Harry’s reaction, this was totally not like the Harry they remembered. Malfoy stood up from the table and marched angrily toward the Storm Warden. “You got a problem Potter?” Malfoy was automatically flanked by his two cronies; Harry just sat there with a smirk on his face. “I have no problem Malfoy just saying hi, is that problem? Oh by the way how is your dad?”  
That made Malfoy’s already red face even redder. You see after Harry’s first year with the Wardens they discovered that he was a horcrux (It disrupted his ability to use light, that’s how they found out) once they found that out they did research and found out where the other Horcruxes were. Using the enormous resources that the Wardens have they managed to find and destroy all of them. Sadly though the original piece was still floating around, probably hiding with one of his followers, so the Wardens used their resources to put definitive evidence into Madam Bones’ (DMLE Head) hands, who then used them to put all of them ranging from a pickpocket to the Under-Secretary to the Minister herself, this included Malfoy senior as well, hence Draco’s anger. Though they did eventually find the last bit of the soul and finished Voldemort off for good (That’s why the students can live without fear and why Voldemort will not appear in this story, Sorry). The young Malfoy scion’s wand came out so fast only Harry and a few of the staff could track it.  
“Duel. You. Me. Now!” the blonde’s voice came out in bursts of rage. Harry smiled and turned to the Head’s table, “Oh professor Snape would you be so kind as to officiate this friendly duel.” That small statement made both pale men color even more, Snape because he feels insulted by the arrogant child and Malfoy because of Harry’s cavalier attitude. Snape nodded his head as he rose from the table, “Shall we take this outside for a better venue?” Dumbledore’s voice asked just as cheerily as Harry’s, everyone agreed to that and so everyone went out to the grounds, where balls of light were conjured so as to see better, it was night after all.  
Out of the edges of light came Paner and Orsin riding Stone and Loba, both panting slightly from sprinting form the other side of the grounds. “What’s going on here” Orsin asked as he dismounted with his axe at the ready. “Oh you know Harry isn’t back five minutes and he already challenged one of the best duelists in the school” Ron said begrudgingly and with some mirth. “Typical” Muttered Paner as she dismounted with a roll of her eyes. Hermione looked at the with questioning eyes, “What do you mean by typical?” she asked “Well Harry usually finds the person who is perceived to be the strongest and decides to take them down a notch, he has done it at the last three Warden stations we have visited, its quite entertaining but gets old fast” Paner gave another roll of her eyes, which caused Orsin and Ron to chuckle and Hermione to give an exasperated look, “That sounds nothing like the Harry I know” she said as she bowed her head feeling sad, the small boy who was kind and humble was gone, now stood the proud and confident man, has four years really changed him that much?  
Harry stood in the middle of the dueling arena that was conjured specifically for this duel by Dumbledore, the arena was a circular shape with a dirt floor and a wooden guard rail, and along the guard rail were enchantments that no spell could get through. On one side stood Malfoy and Snape whispering quickly back and forth, Harry knew he wasn’t going to get a fair shake but it didn’t bother him he has faced worse odds, on the other side stood Dumbledore smiling at him in that grandfatherly way that makes people feel safe. The young Warden wore his battle armor but had left the jacket hanging on the guard rail, and he had only one of his two swords drawn from the scabbard, the one that rested in his left hand.  
Malfoy and Snape joined Harry in the middle of the arena and discussed the rules, no unforgivables (that was obvious) and the young Malfoy heir didn’t even complain about Harry’s sword. Both boys bowed and walked to their respective ends when Snape counted to three Malfoy started firing off silent curses left and right trying to put Harry on the defensive, keyword is trying, Harry charged and skillfully sliced through Malfoy’s wand as he passed, he stood there proud and smirking as he sheathed his blade ma d Snape’s called out as to who the winner was, “Winner by disqualification: Draco Malfoy” Harry whirled around fast as lightning, as the Slytherins cheered as the rest of the school booed. Harry just stood there for a moment and started to laugh shortly he was joined by the other two Wardens as the rest of the school went quiet, their laughter echoing eerily across the grounds. “Well done Harry your plan worked” Orsin called his voice full of mirth. “Severus Snape, for your transgressions against my person I challenge you to an Honor duel” Harry’s voice commanded attention as it rang out strong and clear.  
The Slytherins started to laugh and Snape sneered, “How arrogant of you potter to think that you could take me on” Harry just smirked as he removed his swords, he walked over to Orsin and handed them to him. “Yes I do think that I can take you on and beat you for good measure at that” that smirk still there as he leaned on the guard rail projecting an aura of confidence and power. Snape got very angry at that remark and at the fact that the young man removed his swords, the only weapon he seemed to have. The potions master got so angry at the laugh that Harry gave off from something Orsin had said that he shot a dark hex at the Storm Warden only to hit a barrier of light.  
Harry pushed off the guard rail as thunder rolled across the grounds, his face dark as the sky above. “You attack before a duel can fully start endangering others. You are such a coward” Lightning struck the ground at his feet as he said this making most of the school shiver in fear. “Uh Oh, he’s done it now.” Orsin muttered loud enough for others to hear. “Done what?” asked a timid first year that was standing nearby. “Harry’s personality is like the calm before the storm but when you get him mad as your professor did there, he becomes the embodiment of a storm himself and nothing can stand in the storms way. But worry not young one you are safe only the teacher shall feel the storm” That made the young boy smile and watch in fascination.  
In the arena the weather was bizarre, the winds picked up so it sounded like a beast roaring in your ears, rain was coming down in torrential sheets making the ground mud in seconds with lightning striking it every other second, then came the hail, it came down the size of golf balls, and to top all of the off Harry stood there in the isolated storm charging up a ball of light. “So Professor, you still think I can’t take you?” He called over the winds. Snape tried to send off a couple of spells but the winds kept pushing him down and the rain kept filling his mouth. Harry was chuckling as he tossed the ball and made it land right at Snape’s feet; it then exploded in a concussive wave that knocked the potions maser flat on his back hitting his head against the ground and knocking him out cold. The storm immediately stopped and Harry hopped over the guard rail and gathered up his swords. “I win right?” he looked at the Headmaster who smiled and nodded slightly. There was a cheer from the other houses and a mass exodus back to the school. The legend of Harry Potter had just grown, to one that will make this wizarding world quake; the question is are they ready for it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
The chamber was dark, like pitch black dark, and it was old, like older than Hogwarts old. The only light that was in the room was generated from a glowing seal on the ground; it gave off a purplish glow that illuminated the face of the Dark Warden. He stood next to the seal and chanted in a deep gravely voice, as he chanted the glow intensified until it was nearly blinding but still the Dark Warden chanted gradually raising his voice until he was shouting. From the seal a seed of energy rose and grew till it took the form of a man. The man was immediately cloaked in dark robes, his features were snakelike even going so far as to not have a nose just two slits. The eyes of the man were blood red and had slit like pupils, Lord Voldemort had risen from the grave…again.  
The Dark Warden looked at the man and in a battle of wills defeated the Dark Lord and submitted him to his will. (Let’s face it the face of a Dark Lord versus the face of Evil itself, yeah Evil will win.) “You are tasked to kill Harry Potter.” Voldemort nodded his head with a gleam in his eye and disapparated, most likely to gather the few followers he had left. Voldemort still had free thinking but he had to follow the will of the Dark Warden. And so the Dark Lord was off to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived, or at least try once more.  
-  
Harry was enjoying breakfast laughing with Ron and Hermione, just like in the old days, but also with Paner and Orsin there to enjoy it. He was just about to take a bite of his cereal when an immense pain, one he hadn’t felt in many years overcame him emanating from his scar. He hit the ground with a yelp and writhed in pain, though no screams or groans came from his lips. Orsin, Paner, Hermione, and Ron were by his side in an instant, when the pain stopped they were the only ones who heard his hoarse voice “He’s back ” and then darkness cover his vision, (again.)  
He woke up in the Hospital Wing and groaned, in the last three days he had been in this special part of hell twice, what the Grand Master would think if he knew how quickly he was falling. Harry was supposed to be the strongest Warden in the last few centuries, sigh. Harry sat up and snuck out before the jailer of this prison could stop him; he nearly made it too, until… “Mister Potter I trust you were not attempting to sneak away before I cleared you?” His head drooped in defeat, he’ll fight anything under the sun without hesitation but going against this Healer he knew there was no point. Though he didn’t have to stay for long, shortly after he returned to his bed Pompfrey said he could go, she chuckled as she watched him rush out of the Hospital Wing.  
It was Harry’s turn for patrol, so he was saddled on Tempest as he circled the ground that is until he felt an intruder through the wards. Dumbledore had given the Wardens access to the wards, so that they can protect the school all the better. So when Harry felt an intruder in the wards he used his air magic to send a message to Orsin and Paner, “Get to the front doors in battle form, I’ll intercept” and then spurred Temp to full speed to head off the intruders. As he moved that direction he drew the sword with his left hand, leaving the sword on his hip. He had been at the far end of the grounds so it took him a moment to get there, even on Tempest.   
What he saw nearly made his blood go cold, standing there on the grounds was Lord Voldemort and about fifty of his death eaters, (Harry didn’t think there were that many out of prison still) including one Severus Snape. All of them had their wands pointed at the young Warden, “Harry Potter, we meet again only this time I have a body and you are the one that’s outnumbered” the high cold laughter only served to irritate Harry. Harry dismounted from Tempest and drew his second sword, both blades glowed white with pent up energy. Tempest started growling and baring his teeth, one death eater sent a spell at Temp, possibly meant to put him down but it just bounced of his hide like a racquet ball on a wall. You see bolfs hides are as resistant of spells as dragons, which makes them all the more dangerous. Tempest doesn’t like being attacked so he jumped from his spot and mauled the wizard that attacked him.  
Harry used that opportunity to attack, using his wind ability to lower wind resistance on his swords and up his speed; he sliced through the wands and their hamstrings. While he wanted to stop them he still had a few qualms about killing humans, after a few seconds only ten death eaters stood with their master. Tempest himself was standing next to Harry blood on his paws and his victim still moaning on the ground. Voldemort stood there unimpressed by Harry’s tactics, “He was right you are skilled.” Harry looked his parent’s murderer in the eyes “Who?” he asked though he already knew, the only person that could raise an evil soul from the grave, “Why the Dark Warden of course.” A feral grin graced the snake like face as he pointed his wand at Harry. Though being the Storm Warden had its advantages for Harry, quickly summoning up a storm whatever spell that was sent his way was intercepted by hail that was falling. Visibility was so low that the death eaters couldn’t see past their nose, and using the storm as cover dispatched the rest of the assembled cronies. That is until their master used a powerful spell to dispel the storm.  
All that was left standing there was Voldemort, Harry, and Tempest, Temp decided that Harry could handle himself and moved off to the front doors, where Orsin and Paner were trying (and failing) to keep students from watching the titanic battle. Harry turned and sighed as he saw Ron and Hermione leading the audience. “I am going to kill you Potter and then your two Warden buddies and then I’m going to slowly torture your little mudblood friend, right in front of your dead body.” He finished that sentence with his high pitch laughter. Harry looked at the stupid bastard (Now I say stupid because he was taunting the master of storms) and his swords glowed brighter, the wind had picked up and a supercell storm had arrived. Harry’s voice came out hard and commanding, “Tom Marvolo Riddle, you have committed grave crimes against humanity and Magic itself; by the power invested in me by the Warden Corps I sentence you to death. Don’t worry; you won’t be alone in hell for long your buddy the Dark Warden will be joining you shortly.” With that Harry disappeared from everyone’s view and appeared with his swords inside the Dark Lord, he leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Next time learn to never ever threaten my Hermione.” He pulled his swords horizontally out slicing Voldemort’s body and making him drop dead to the ground.  
The storm died down immediately as he sheathed his swords, he didn’t turn around but he did give a sharp whistle. Tempest gave Hermione and Ron, who he had been protecting, a look and bounded towards Harry. He looked over at his friends, Paner and Orsin had a hard look on their face, Ron and Hermione though had a shocked and almost scared. Those looks and finally killing the last evidence of the man that committed so many evil atrocities, not only on him but to the entire world, Harry had to get away. So he got into Temp’s saddle and spurred his bolf off into the woods, not even hesitating at the edge of the woods or looking back.  
Dumbledore called Aurors to come and get the death eaters, and Orsin and Paner herded the students back inside. Everyone went inside without too much fuss, except for Ron and Hermione who of course needed some coercing to get inside of the castle.   
-  
Orsin was walking the halls when he heard someone crying; now Orsin being the chivalrous dwarf that he was he followed the crying. It took him up to the Astronomy tower where he found Hermione of all people standing there crying as she looked out over the forest. “What are you doing up here at this hour?” he asked from behind her making her jump in surprise. “Orsin wha-?” she sighed “I am sorry I just needed to get some fresh air” Orsin chuckled and went to stand beside her. “So what’s bothering you so much that you needed to be across the castle so you can breathe?” he asked with a sly smile, “Harry has changed so much, become so much more confident and powerful but the face he gave us before he left was so full of hurt, a look I have only seen him make after first year when he had to leave Hogwarts. Only this time it was more, the look made me think I was cutting his soul. I am just trying to figure out why.” She half sobbed this, she hated the fact that her first real friend gave her such a look, (especially since she might have a crush on him,) while Orsin’s smile fell at the prospect of having this conversation.  
“Hermione, do you realize the look you were giving him, they were full of fear like you were scared of him.” He let that statement settle and before continuing, “Plus it didn’t help that you were clinging to Ron for dear life.” The dwarf left to complete his rounds, slightly chuckling down the stairs as he heard her gasp. ‘Now all she has to do is tell Harry that she knows one of his best kept secrets’ he thought as he went down the steps to tell Paner of this latest bit of news.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
It had been three days since Harry had run off into the forest making Ron and Hermione worry about him and it irritated them that Orsin and Paner didn’t seem worried at all. They were just going on patrol on a daily basis and when asked they just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. When confronted they explained that Harry was the strongest Warden in the last couple hundred years, there is only one thing on the planet that can defeat him is the Dark Warden and therefore had no need to worry about him. This seemed to soothe Ron but Hermione.  
She was still worried and after what Orsin told her the other day she started thinking about her feeling for Harry and she felt herself falling in love with the Storm Warden. So for the last the days Hermione kept trying to find a time to break up with Ron. It was a hard decision but she still wanted to keep him as a friend. She never would have been able to make it through Harry’s absence without him; he had protected her from Malfoy’s antics on more than one occasion. He had become more of her big brother than a boyfriend (which is bizarre seeing as she is older than him by like seven months). The answer to her problems came on the fourth day that Harry was missing; she came into the Great Hall and saw that Ron was staring rather intently at Lavender Brown who was in turn staring back at him. A plan formed in her head as she sat beside Ron (who immediately acted as though he had been staring at the ceiling). When she sat down however she felt that something big was on the horizon though she didn’t know just how big.  
The doors burst open revealing Orsin in full armor panting slightly, yelling for people to move against the back wall. The dwarf started using the benched to barricade the door giving instruction to a few of the larger boys to help him. “What is going on” Dumbledore’s voice rang over a few panicked students. Orsin turned and looked at the aged wizard with his weapon at the ready, and replied “There are about a thousand shades headed this way. Paner is picking off what she can from a tower but we will be over run soon, I need anyone capable of defending this line with me now!” Orsin’s voice rang clear and loud with a power behind it.   
The Gryffindor fifth to seventh years immediately stepped forward shortly followed by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, there were a few Slytherins that stepped forward but many of them slinked behind the professors with the younger students. Orsin seeing his defense force used his earth powers to make a tunnel that the shades would have to go through to get to the students, he then reinforced the tunnel with steel. “Concentrate fire in that tunnel do not waiver in the attack the shades will kill every last one of you so don’t hesitate, not even if you think your gonna his me. This is for your very lives so make it count!” Orsin then walked right into the tunnel his weapon at the ready.  
He didn’t have to wait long soon there was a loud banging on the barricaded doors and after a few bangs the doors gave way and the wave of shades met the tunnel that only allowed two in at a time and Orsin was cutting them up was the students threw spells over the dwarven warriors shoulders. Orsin was holding his own and Paner eventually made it through the hoard to join the spells being thrown, adding her arrows with the spells they held off that invasion with ease with no injuries save a few scratches, the hall started to celebrate. That was until a laugh echoed through the hall that chilled them all to the bone, a man stepped into the tunnel, he was robed in crimson and his glowing eyes made the room drop several degrees “Well look what we have here, two Wardens and school full of defenseless children, whatever shall I do?” That was the last anyone of them knew as the hall erupted in a dark explosion consuming all inside to a fate worse than death.  
_  
Harry was in the same position he had been in for the last four days, sitting on a rock in a meditative trance as Tempest kept watch over his master and friend as Harry was in what he calls the Wardenscape. A place where he goes inside his magic to train. That was until he was interrupted by a vicious roar that echoed throughout the expanse of the Wardenscape. Harry turned and saw the source of the roar, a enormous grey dragon sat staring at the Storm Warden, the eyes of the dragon looked like a storm rolling in with lightening and all. A deep voice came from the beast as it spoke to the young man before it, “Storm Warden I have come to help you. It is time for the final confrontation and to face your destiny once and for all”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
Harry was dripping with sweat as he was bashed away again from the massive dragon before him. The dragon, who called himself Mellt (Welsh for lightning), had insisted on training him for what is to come. Mellt had told him that while he trained in the Wardenscape that no time would pass in the real world, so they had been training to what feels like six months for him. Harry could already tell the difference in his skills mainly his magical power, with each burst and a step forward Mellt made more conditions that strained Harry’s magic to the limit.  
Before his blast of magic was mainly using his storm abilities, now his light magic was going in power to a level that could almost take on the old dragon without restraint. With this new level of skill he was able to manifest ten clones that could cast medium level attack spells. On top of that he could use a blast that would come from magic itself, though this attack, according to Mellt would result in his own death as well as his enemy and should only be used as a last resort.  
Harry rose from where he had been knocked down and charged his light magic into his hands, the newest condition was that he could only use light magic, and leapt using the magic in his body to up his strength and slammed his fists into the head of the dragon knocking the great beast to the ground. And so it went for days and days as back and forth and back and forth, Harry hitting the dragon then Mellt hitting Harry. They were now on even footing and it showed.   
In the Wardenscape Harry’s wardrobe consisted of robes that looked eerily similar to the crimson ones that the Dark Warden wore only Harry’s were a deep blue, and his swords were now a staff. The staff itself was a masterpiece; it was made of a purer white wood that its head formed into a claw that held an orb of power. The orb looked as if it contained a storm inside, there were angry clods that bubbled and flashes of light would randomly emit, they became more frequent and brighter the angrier he got or the more powerful his aura was. Mellt told him that once the great dragon had released him from this training that the changes made here would manifest in the real world.  
It was at the end of a whole year of training that the massive head of Mellt his eyes alight with worry, “Storm Warden I am afraid that the Dark Warden had taken Hogwarts, the time has come you must face your destiny. You have become a true champion of light and I couldn’t be more proud to call you my student and as a gift to my student I give the one time use of the full power a dragon uses, you call my name and my power will be yours until your enemy is defeated” Harry bowed in respect to his teacher and in thanks for the amazing gift. With that Mellt place one of his claws on Harry’s chest and expelled the young Warden from the Wardenscape.  
Harry’s eyes snapped open as he found himself exactly where he started his meditating only now he was in the garb he attained in the Wardenscape. He quickly gathered his staff and called Temp over to him. Once he affectionately rubbed his friend’s ears, he mounted him and sped him towards the school.  
What he found when he got there made his blood run cold. The castle was encased inside a giant black dome that seemed to be made out of dark magic itself. Harry dismounted Tempest and stomped his staff into the ground and sent a concussive wave of pure light magic against the dome that was blocking him form defending his friends. It didn’t wipe out the dome but it did cause a ripple effect that opened a small hole big enough for him to jump through. He did just that using his wind magic and pure magic to boost his speed he leapt through the hole.   
He was met by a lot of shades that immediately turned and attacked the bane of their master’s existence. Now after a “year” of training with a bloody dragon a few hundred shades were nothing but a waste of time. Harry merely clapped his hands and a large vortex of wind that spun at such speeds that the gusts would slice through steel. Those gusts cut through the large group quickly and left standing there facing the great oak doors that were pushed aside and found himself standing before an open Great Hall.   
What he found made him more scared and more angry then any thought was possible. Along the walls of the Great Hall were students and professors chained to the walls hanging by their wrists and being tortured by shades. Screams filled his ears as his eyes scanned the walls and found Orsin and Paner chained and bleeding from multiple wounds. The smell of blood and bile hit his nose as his anger hit his magic and a great storm was forming inside of the hall. But all of a sudden Harry was blasted from behind and was launched into the middle of the hall getting the attention of shades and torture victims alike.   
The young Warden turned to meet his attacker only to meet the eyes of the man that had been the enemy of Harry’s organization for more years than most care to admit. The Dark Warden now stood in the door way adorned in his crimson robes and holding a staff much like Harry’s only his was made from blackened iron and as the head stone was a blood red ruby. The man oozed power and such evil that Harry feared even with his new found power he would still lose to this being of darkness. The Dark Warden’s whisper reached Harry’s ears as the vile man advanced “Welcome Harry Potter to the new and improved Hogwarts, so what do you think?”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:  
Harry rose from the floor of the Great Hall the screams of the students and professors filling his ears as he faced the man of darkness before him. This man had commit atrocities towards all that lived in the world. “Dark Warden by the right of the Warden Corps I find you guilty of summoning shades, torturing and killing innocent, and breaking the sacred vow of the Wardens. Your sentence is of course death, may Magic have mercy on you” Harry’s voice was in full command mode as he charged his magic into his fists.  
Chuckling was heard in the hall and it built to full on laughter, the Dark Warden was laughing at Harry’s little speech, “You think you can judge me? Well Storm Warden come and judge me!” the older man charged his own magic, black spheres of pure power, and charged. Harry met his charge head on and the resulting blast of magic wiped out the shades that were torturing the onlookers.  
The Dark Warden looked at the boy who matched his power evenly. They disengaged and started throwing blasts of magic…well Harry was throwing blasts of magic and it was all that the Dark Warden could do to counter them. By now they had left the Great Hall and were fighting on the grand marble staircase. Harry slammed down his staff and sent a wave, exactly like the one he used on the black dome, at his enemy and forced him to evade which is what the young Warden was intending as he sent a large blast of light blast mixed with lightning magic at the spot the Dark Warden was to land. The evil man didn’t have time to block the blast and was sent flying into the wall, leaving a large crater.  
Harry allowed half a second of smugness to come out and immediately regretted it. That cold evil laughter filled the air once again. “That was good boy! I didn’t think that you would be able to do that but I was wrong. Now I finally have an opponent to go full out on.”As he finished that sentence the magical pressure that was originally coming from the Dark Warden rose to that which rivaled Mellt. Harry sighed as he should have realized a near eternal dark entity would be a lot more powerful than that. Harry allowed his own magical pressure to rise till was at full which was just under the Dark Wardens level at this point. “Well your just full of surprises today aren’t you Storm Warden? You weren’t this powerful the last time we meet how did you get this strong in such a short amount of time?” the chuckling voice of the Dark Warden asked. Harry readied his staff like a quarter staff and smiled a humorless smile, “That’s a secret that will never be told to the darkest of the dark.” “Well then boy come test your mettle against mine!” and a large blast of dark magic was sent in Harry’s direction but was stopped short hitting an invisible barrier of light magic that dissipated the blast. Harry used the power of storms to kick a hurricane strength storm right in the middle of the Entrance Hall.   
Harry charged thrusting the head of his staff against the chest of the Dark warden and sending his most powerful blast of light magic yet dead center. It caused an explosion that threw them both in opposite directions. Harry struggled to get to his feet only to find that the Dark Warden was already standing and it look as though it hadn’t done any damage to him whatsoever. Harry felt drained, that barrier spell and that last blast had taken a lot out of him. He started to feel like it was hopeless as he leaned on his staff, but it was in that instant that he remembered what his recent teacher had gifted upon him (He can forget, if you’re in the battle of your life and you remember every detail of that morning then you can complain about him forgetting such a powerful gift). “Mellt!” Harry’s voice rang out over the howl of the storm. The Dark Warden gave a confused look at the name as the storm picked up and was even stronger then before but this time the eye of it was right over Harry as his body glowed white and his somewhat shaggy hair began to rise as sparks of lightning danced along his body. The magical pressure alone stopped the storm, to the Dark Warden; Harry disappeared in a flash. The Dark Warden felt it before he saw it a massive light magic smash, (charged fists that use a two handed overhead smash) and was thrown out on to the lawn of the castle and skidded for fifty feet. As the evil man rose to his feet he felt a presence behind him, as he turned he felt himself being punched into the air and flying pretty fast. Harry had used the power of the dragon to enhance his speed and strength as he used an uppercut on the Dark Warden sending him very high; using his speed he jumped to intercept the Dark Warden and used a magically charged kick to send the dark man back to earth.  
“No! I am the strongest, I am eternal there is no way a brat like you can defeat me” He punctuated his sentence with a massive wave of dark energy that forced Harry to create a shield. Harry took his eyes off of the Dark Warden for half a second only to be kicked into the wall of the school, creating a crater in it.  
Harry knew he had to end this battle quickly; he couldn’t risk the Dark Warden somehow getting the upper hand. He knew that Mellt had said to only use this attack as a last resort but this called for such a measure. Harry raised both hands above his head and charge all the power he had, both his and Mellt’s and recited the words that the great dragon had taught him.   
“Magic hear my plea grant me the power to smite the evil that has broken your laws many times over, I give my power as a price to strike him down where he stands”  
The clouds turned a bright white as a pillar of light came down from the heavens themselves to slam right into the Dark Warden. The last sound he made on this earth was a howl of pain as his body and soul were ripped asunder and cleansed then absorbed into the essence of magic itself. Though Harry didn’t know any of this for as he finished his chant he fell to the ground seemingly dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
With the defeat of the Dark Warden the shades dissipated, leaving the students and professors in the Great Hall released for their short stint of torture. They all went out to the lawn, where they had been hearing the sounds of battle and found something that took their breath away. Harry was laying face down in front of a massive crater that was left from the final spell.  
Hermione pushed through the crowd and crouched next to Harry, like everyone else, she thought he was dead. The bushy haired witch took the Warden’s head and cradled it in her lap. A noise came from the gates as a group of twenty five marched up the lawn to the assembled students and faculty. They were dressed in a wide range of armors and carrying a myriad of weapons. The leader however was a large man in pure white robes and carrying an intimidating staff. Orsin and Paner stepped forward and bowed to the leader of the group.   
“Orsin, Paner tell what has occurred here” The deep commanding voice carried up to the very back of the students. Orsin went on to explain what had happened from the time that Harry disappeared. The Grand Master of the Warden Corps looked over at all the students and waved his hand emitting a wave of light. The injuries caused by the torture were healed and the clothes mended (there had been tears and rips in all the clothing). He then approached the fallen figure of the man who he proclaimed to be the Storm Warden, the one who had defeated the most powerful evil the Corps have ever known.  
Harry was lying in the arms of the women he loved, the world thinking him dead, even by the laws he should be dead. But if there is one thing we have all learned through all of Harry’s adventures is that Harry doesn’t do normal. Hermione, while holding Harry’s supposed dead body, felt him breathe and gasped loudly getting the attention of the Grand Master, Orsin and Paner. “What is the matter young miss” The deep soothing voice getting the attention of everyone.  
“He’s alive! Harry’s alive!” Hermione’s excited voice was nearly shrill as she was excited. The Grand Master rushed forward to inspect the body and found Hermione’s outburst to be truthful. He called over a healer and set them to healing the Storm Warden. Orsin gently pushed Hermione out of the way of the healer.   
The assembled students started to forget what had happened to them, as in the torture. What they didn’t know was that one of the Wardens was making them forget as to not cause lasting damage to any of their psyches. While this was happening another Warden went into the school to repair all the damage that was dealt during the battle.  
And while all of this was happening Hermione was searching the crowd looking for Ron. What she found made her both angry and elated. Hermione watched as Ron was making out with Lavender Brown, she watched as they devoured each others faces. “A-hem” (I can’t make the throat clearing noise without sounding like Umbridge), the couple broke apart fast and guiltily looked at the bushy haired witch who had her hands on her hips and looking frightful. Hermione then proceeded to hug both Lavender and Ron and gleefully thank Ron who asked for an explanation. “If you are happy I am happy for you” was all Hermione said as she rushed back to where Orsin and Paner were standing guard over the healer and Harry.  
Paner saw Hermione’s gleeful expression and gave her a quizzical look. “Ron and I broke up” was all the explanation the bushy haired girl offered the satyr. This drew a happy expression from Paner and Orsin, both being very happy because they knew when Harry woke up he would get what he was always hoping for. The healer announced that Harry could be moved to the Hospital Wing and so they transported him and put in the bed. Hermione chuckled at the comment that Madam Pompfrey made, that at the end of the year that would become the Harry Potter honorary bed.  
_  
Harry awoke, which shocked him, he wasn’t expecting to wake up at all. Harry had used the spell that Mellt had told him would kill him if he used it, so how was he alive. “It was my power that saved you Storm Warden; you have been given a second chance to do great things in this world. When your time finally comes I look forward to seeing you again” Mellt’s voice echoed in his head as he sat in his usual bed. It was a moment later that the door opened and Hermione launched herself into Harry’s chest and planted an earth shattering kiss upon his lips. After a split second hesitation he returned the kiss with just as much passion. It was in this position that the Grand Master found the new couple. (No words needed to be said they just knew what they wanted to be together). The Grand Master cleared his throat and watched with amusement at how fast the couple broke apart.   
“Harry I would like to talk to you about the future of the Wardens” The Grand Master stood at the foot of the bed. “You see I am getting old and I am in need of a successor and the council and I have chosen you to be that successor.” Harry was shocked there were many more qualified people to take the position. When Harry voiced these concerns the Grand Master chuckled, “Harry they all pale in comparison to you at this point, Harry you defeated the Dark Warden that alone makes you the most powerful Warden to exist. You are also the most respect Warden now as well, you are perfect for the job, please accept it” he finished with a smile at the way Hermione was already giving him a look that said he needed to take it.  
Harry took one look at Hermione and knew right then that he was whipped and would do anything that Hermione asked him to do (sigh, Orsin and Paner would never let him live it down) “Alright, Grand Master I accept the position but only if Hermione can come with me, I’ll need her brains to help me out” That brought out a full belly laugh from the Grand Master. And in hearing that laugh Harry knew that everything would be okay.  
TIME SKIP  
Harry had gotten out of the hospital and with the Dark Warden destroyed had no need for the Wardens presence at Hogwarts. So with tearful good byes (mainly between Harry and Ron…they really bro’d it up while Harry was healing) Harry, Orsin, Paner and Hermione, who was riding on Tempest with Harry left for the Warden complex. Where from there they lived a life of peace and with Harry leading the Wardens.   
As they moved into peaceful times Harry brought the Wardens to a more visible presence in the world and kept the peace and protected the land from all that dared to threaten it. That’s not to say there weren’t battles to be fought but when Harry entered the battlefield the battles never lasted long.   
Harry and Hermione eventually married and had several children all grew up to be powerful Wardens themselves and when it was finally time for Harry to pass on he was ready (Hermione had passed on a month before him which is sad but he got another message from Mellt saying that he would keep her company while she waited for him) and when he did pass he was greeted with an amazing sight. Hermione and he both returned to the age of seventeen standing there with the great dragon Mellt. And they would spend the rest of eternity with one another basking in their love.


End file.
